


Avenger? Me? Ahaha! [Spiderman and Avengers Crossover]

by spideysbitch (orphan_account)



Category: Avengers, Deadpool - Fandom, The Amazing Spiderman - Fandom, The Amazing Spiderman 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Green Goblin - Freeform, Gwen's Death, M/M, Midtown High, Spiderman and avengers, Spideypool - Freeform, The Lizard - Freeform, avengers & Spiderman crossover, avengers and Spiderman together, depressing shit, fluff stuff, harry back, peters back, spideypool fluff, the amazing Spiderman 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spideysbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your gonna make enemies, people will get hurt.. Sometimes people closest to you. So I want you to promise me something okay? Leave. Gwen. Outta. It. Promise me that? You promise me?" Captain George Stacy said before dying. "I promise." Peter muttered.</p><p>Now only if he hadn't broken that promise. Things would have changed for the better. Peter wondered everyday of his life how the Stacy's were doing. Gwen's brothers, and her mom. They don't even know that Peter Parker, Gwen's boyfriend, killed them. </p><p>Peter could never forgive himself. </p><p>When he finally returns back on the grid of New York, everyone has a good cheer, well- everyone except Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD. He doesn't cheer- at all, and now that Spiderman has returned, he needs him.</p><p>[may include spideypool]</p><p>Follow my tumblr!!! It's spideypoolfucker ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will as well be on my wattpad account, @stories_by_me_101 and most updates will FIRST be on there. And spideypool is included I guess later in the book! ;)) enjoy. Oh follow my tumblr too, spideypoolfucker ;)

_[Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spiderman]_

Spiderman stood on the edge of a building late at night— not that late though, maybe 11 ish, or 12pm. No crimes had been in sight, at all, which was rare at this time. Spiderman sighed, memories and thoughts rushing in his head. "I could've saved you, Gwen." He whispered to no one, looking into the night sky.

His Spidey Sense had been tingling, though it wasn't dangerous. It was just someone behind him. Spiderman turned around, and saw Iron Man, as well as two others, or should I just say, 3 of the Avengers?

Spiderman was already familiar with these people. He knew them, not personally though. "What's Spiderman doing out this late at night? Aren't your parents worrying for you?" Tony joked. Spiderman chuckled turning back around staring into city. "I don't have parents, and I always stay up this late, Stark." He replied.

"Oh sorry kid." He muttered loud enough for Spiderman to here.

"Now, what's the earth's mightiest hero's doing here bothering a vigilante like me? That's what Jameson says.." Peter mumbled the last part.

"You could become the earth's mightiest hero, you know? Like a Avenger?" Hawkeye came closer. Spiderman just sat down at ledge of the building, looking into the bright New York City. Spiderman laughed. "Avenger? Me? Ahaha!".

"Spiderman, we aren't joking, we want you on our team." Captain America's tone indicated he was very, very serious. "If I say no?" Spiderman replied. He looked down at the city, watching people walk by. He saw a blonde girl, green eyes, wearing an outfit Gwen would wear. She also wore a smile that could light up the night. "That isn't Gwen. She isn't Gwen. Gwen is gone." He murmured to himself.

"Did you hear me Spiderman?" Captain America shook Spiderman out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. You said something about its okay, we'd still be allies, and uhm.. yea?" Spiderman rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't even know where that came from! He wasn't even listening.

"So yes or no? I'm tired and Fury wants an answer." Clint groaned.

"I'd have to reveal my identity to you guys, right?" Spiderman asked.

"Yea, but only SHEILD and The Avengers would know, and we would never tell anyone." Iron man replied. Spiderman sighed. "Sure. Why not?" He responded.

"YES! Clint you owe me 20$! I told you he would join! In your face you loser!" Tony exclaimed. Clint groaned and muttered something with 'motherfucker' and 'bitch' in it. He dug through his pockets and handed the price over. "So what's your name? We'll find your addresses after know your name, and then talk to your guardian or whoever and bam, Avenger!" Iron Man snatched the money.

"Peter Parker. My aunt doesn't know I'm Spiderman. Figure something out. Now I'm off. Bye." He said and webbed away.

"Hey doesn't he take pictures of himself for the Daily Bugle?" Iron Man asked, and turned to Clint, who had already left. "Fucking—" He growled.

"I'm coming for you Clint!!" He exclaimed shooting into the air.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's memories just flood into head— all of them when he those words. Those words could give someone a heart attack. When you combine Harry Osborn and escaping prison, we know shit will go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again these chapters update first on my wattpad account @stories_by_me_101 :) enjoy!

Peter sat in his room messing with his web shooters, as he heard his name being called. He placed the shooters in their hidden area and trudged downstairs. "Yes Aunt May?" He asked as he reached the kitchen where, he saw his Aunt May, sitting with Tony Stark, or the guy in the last chapter.

"Peter! Why didn't you tell me about your internship at Stark Industries? They even are offering a room!" Aunt May exclaimed. Peter nervously laughed. "Well, I-I knew how much you loved surprises, so surprise!" Peter smiled. "Yea, and I'll also pay for the your bills as well, all of them! Just a welcome gift." Stark grinned. "You don't have–", "Nonsense! Your low on money, I'll help! Now, if it's okay with your Aunt, I'd like to give you a tour of the Tower." Tony said clapping his hands together.

"Of course! Bring him back around 8, and Peter if your late, as always, tell me, and don't be out too late, you have school tomorrow. Thank you Mr. Stark, it means a lot you'd do this for Peter, he has been so depressed lately over Gwen and Uncle Ben." Aunt May gave a sad smile. "Call me Tony. And it's my pleasure, May. Your son has amazing skills."

They did their goodbyes, and Peter and Tony headed to the car. "Happy, meet Peter, Peter meet Happy, our driver." Tony said. Peter gave a quick smile, and said, "Nice to meet you."

"Anyway who is Gwen?" Tony asked placing his sunglasses on.

"You didn't look through my file?" Peter asked looking out the window. "No, I just found your address, Nat probably looked through it though. So who's the girl?" Tony asked. "My– ex girlfriend." Peter responded.

"Oh, did you get dumped?" He asked. "She's dead." He simply said. "O-oh. Sorry kid." Tony said concerned at poor boy. "Mind telling me what happened? If it's okay with you." He asked.

Peter sighed. "It was when The Green Goblin teamed up with Electro. Gwen was being stubborn and followed me to the power grid. Green Goblin snatched her, and took her to the clock tower. He dropped her, and I wasn't quick enough to get her. I could've saved her, like I could've saved her dad.. but I couldn't." He responded dully.

Happy parked the car. "Thanks Happy. Lets go Petey, we have people for you to meet!" Tony quickly changed the subject.

They entered the building and headed toward the elevator.

"Which level shall I escort you to?" Peter jumped. "What– was that a AI?" He asked. "Level 82, Avenger Floors, and yes, Peter meet JARVIS, JARVIS meet Peter Parker or Spiderman, our newest Avenger." Tony smirked. "Hi?" Peter said unsure. "Hello Mr. Parker."

They arrived at floor 82, or the Avenger Floor as they saw a food fight happening. "Guys! I thought I told you we had a new recruit and to– DID YOU JUST THROW MY COFFEE MACHINE?!" Tony exclaimed. "Does this.. Happen often?" Peter asked looking around. A pie flung towards Peter's head and he ducked down right before it landed in his face. "No throwing food at the newbie!" Someone yelled.

"I met him yesterday! It's Spiderman! Lets throw food at him!" And that obviously was Clint.

"Wha–" Peter asked he started to dodge all the food. "DUDE!" He exclaimed as food were thrown to him. He dodged them easily and move to the side. "OK STOP!" Tony yelled which echoed through the room. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. "It was Clint who started it! As always!" Natasha said her arms folding across her chest. Clint put his hand on his chest and made a dramatic face.

"Look, if we didn't have a new recruit here, I would of course join in on the fun, but seriously clean it up. My Tower- my rules." Tony smirked. "Who is this kid anyway? Don't tell me you picked up strays. Wait.. Where did Cap go?" Bruce asked. "No, this is Peter Parker, or Spiderman."

"Spiderman? Seriously you look way too young." Steve said arriving out from his room. "I'm 16." Peter retorted.

[im putting him in high school bc I like it that way. So Gwen died during high school.]

"So wait your still in High School?" Clint asked. "Junior." He rubbed his neck.  

"ANYWAY! You know me Tony, that over there is Natasha, or Black Widow, Clint, or birdbrain; I mean Hawkeye, Steve, or Capsicle, and Thor is somewhere in Asgardian. Oh that's Brucie, the hulk." Tony said pointing into each person's direction. Peter walked over to Bruce.

"Bruce Banner? H-hi. I'm a huge fan. I've read all your works and studies!" Peter fanboyed. "You understood it?" Bruce asked astonished. "Yea–". "OH MY GOSH BRUCE! WE HAVE ANOTHER SCIENCE BRO!" Tony squealed. Clint groaned. "Fanboy about science some other day!"

Natasha excused herself as her phone rang. Steve looked over and mouthed, 'Fury?', she nodded.

After a few minutes, she returned, "Hope your ready for your first mission. Harry Osborn has escaped from prison." She said softly sighing. Peter took a step back slowly putting his hand his temples. "Peter, are you okay?" Bruce said coming closer.

"Yea-yea.. How exactly did he escape?" Peter asked.

"We don't know. All we know is he is at _Oscorp_."


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers and Peter arrive at Oscorp... 
> 
> P.S Wade is gonna be in the next chapter!!

Peter's memories flooded through his head.

_He pushed Harry off of him and dove to save Gwen._

_"GWEN! No! No! Stay with me!" He sobbed._  
[A/N sorry if some are wrong just go along I forget things lol]  
He rememberd the first fight, when he held Mary Jane in the air.

_"SPIDERMAN! HELP!" She yelled._

_He remembered when The Green Goblin and Electro teamed up._

_He remembers his face. The stupid grin._

_He remembered Electro. Maybe- just maybe if he remembered his name, he could've helped, but now the name is stuck in his head. Max Dillion._

_"NO! GWEN!" He yelled as The Green Goblin snatched her from the power grid._

He pushed his memories and thoughts aside.. He couldn't let anyone get hurt this time– not again, not ever.

"We have to get to Oscorp. Suit up." Steve said.

They suited up, and Spiderman took a deep breath, ready to face the man who ruined _his life— her life._

They got to Oscorp. Peter dove inside faster than anyone else. He snuck around to see Harry messing with the cross genetic spiders. "I knew you would come here, Peter. Don't think you could stop me. _You couldn't save Gwen_ — you couldn't save Uncle Ben, you couldn't save anyone. Maybe your Aunt May could use a little visit..." He didn't turn around.

"Don't touch her." Peter growled. "Why Peter? You couldn't even save yourself from Flash! The school bully, and you still let him pick on you! You couldn't save Gwen, YOU COULDNT SAVE ANYONE! Not even your BEST FRIEND! I still have the disease. You could help me– with your brains, your power, Peter. Help me. I'm Harry. Your best friend." He said, attempting to trick Peter. He turned around to face Spiderman.

Peter emerged from the dark. "You think I'm stupid Harry? Your not the Harry I use to know. And your not my best friend. Best friends don't ruin someone's life." Peter growled angrily. The Avengers appeared from the dark. Peter's spider sense's bursted loudly.

**TICK TICK TICK**

"THERES A BOMB! GET OUT!" Peter yelled webbing all the Avengers out the window, leaving him and Harry inside.

"I guess, it's time to settle this?" Peter chuckled coldly.

"Oh Peter. I hope you see Gwen soon, and Aunt May. A fire was started at her house. She is probably dead now." Harry laughed hysterically. Peter's eyes widen, about to swing away. Until,

**_ BOOOM!! _ **

_[Wade will be in the next chapter!!]_


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is in a state no one has ever seen before. [totally made it up :p]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coolcool so new chapter! please comment and follow my tumblr (spideypoolfucker) :)) enjoy!

The Avengers watched the building blow up— Half of the team trying to run in to help Peter, the other half trying to hold back them. "Peter's strong.. He'll make it.." Natasha tried to reason.

"And what if he doesn't?!? I only knew him for a day and I'm personally attached to him!" Tony exclaimed. They noticed someone in the distance carrying a body, and they are dragging.. someone else?

_Deadpool?!?_

The Avengers ran to him. "Deadpool?!? What are you doing here?! No time actually, get him on the hellicarrier!" Clint exclaimed. "I was stalking okay?! I saw Spiderman's amazing ass and—" Deadpool tried to start, "Hey! Shut up?! Cmon we need to bring him to SHEILD medical wing!" Natasha said.

At The Medical Wing...

"Uh, family of Peter Parker?" The SHIELD Doctor asked. The Avengers and Deadpool? Eh, stood up. Everyone looked at Deadpool. "What? I care for him! We are buds anyway! We sometimes eat chimichangas on the rooftops and–" he got cut off. "Anyway Doctor, how is Peter?" Bruce asked.

"Well, it seems the bomb hit Peter hard, but he is strong, he survived it, but it is a very serious condition. He has many broken bones, bruises, and he is in a state.. which we have never seen before.." The doctor trailed off sighing sadly.

"Which is?" Steve asked.

"He is in a state, where he is reliving his memories, all of them, and it seems he is talking in sleep as they go. At the moment he was yelling about his parents going to the airport, which we tried to help him— but we just have to wait for the memories to finish. Also I recently received a call saying,—" the doctor sighed.

"What?! Spit it out!" Tony exclaimed.

"His Aunt May is _dead_. A fire was started at the house. And it was no accident, someone planted it." He finished. "You may visit Peter, just do not disturb him." He said. Deadpool whimpered quietly, still in his suit. He sat down, his hands in head, breathing in and out. They stared weirdly at him, again. "Just because I'm a merc, doesn't mean I can't have friends you know?" He said. "Let's just go in.." Natasha said.

They entered the room quietly, taking their seats, and some standing. His mask had been removed, and was still in his Spiderman outfit.  
" _Uncle Ben.. No.. No I'm so- sorry.._ " He mumbled, tears streaming down.

"I **killed** you." He whispered.

A few hours later...

They still stayed in the room, Natasha had a mission, and was forced to leave, so was Clint.

"W-Wade. You- you fucking st-stalker.." He muttered. Wade's eyes popped out from his mask, not literally, but well you could notice it.

"Buddy.. Peter.. _Please_ wake up.." Wade whispered.

A day later...

They entered the room, sitting again. "The doctor said he should wake up today or tomorrow." Steve said.

" **Gw-GWEN! Gwen! N-no! I'm- so.. So sorry!** " He exclaimed in his sleep, many tears running down from his face. Deadpool stood up.

Everyone looked at him, waiting for a witty remark, or just something he always would say..

But instead he said this.

"I-I can't watch this anymore. I'll be outside. Tell me when he wakes up.. Sorry Petey." He said rushing outside.

They all just sighed, hoping for their new friend to wake up..


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has woken up. Then he asks what happened to his Aunt May..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! I changed his age to 16, and he is a Junior, because it makes it more dramatic about him going into a orphanage or something so GO ALONG WITH IT! Also follow my tumblr? Thanks. (Spideypoolfucker.tumblr.com)

Deadpool emerged from his seat outside groaning.

' _Gosh, I'm such a bad friend! I hope Petey is okay.. What time is it?_ ' He thought to himself. He turned to find a clock, and read the time. he ignored the boxes and sighed.

 ** _3:57 AM_**.

Surprisingly in SHIELD hospitals they allow you to stay all night. He sighed again, walking back to Peter's room. He entered to see half of them asleep.

"You guys go home.. I'll watch over him." Deadpool said. "What makes you think we would let a **_killer_** , a **_mercenary_** , a **_crazy lunatic_** like you watch over this kid?" Clint asked protectingly. Deadpool laughed. "We have known each other for about a year now, he willingly told me who he is, and he lets me hit on him! We ate chimichangas on the roof and we kissed once!! Sexiest kiss ever.. But yea. So get out." Deadpool smirked.

"Someone's going to make them a ship.. _spideypool_.." Clint muttered.

They soon left and it was just Deadpool and Spiderman—

No, it was just _Peter Parker and Wade Wilson_.

Wade removed his mask, and sat there, staring at Peter's face. "Peter. Please wake up.." He murmured.

 _A couple of hours later_..

"W-Wade.. Wh-what happened?" Peter emerged from his sleep. Wade jumped up and down with joy. "BABY BOY! Your awake!!!" He squealed. "I'm still.. Very confused.. — wait what happened to Harry?" Peter asked.

"Don't worry about him.. Heh.. I need to call those Avenger guys, but before that.." He smirked, he leaned down and kissed Peter right on his lips. Peter turned dark red. "Stop it Wade.." He muttered.

-

"...and that's what happened." Tony explained. "Oh.. Wow.. So Harry is back in prison right?" Peter asked. Tony nodded his head.

Peter's eyes went wide all of a sudden. "W-what happened to A-Aunt May? I-is she okay?!" Peter exclaimed. The rest of them sighed. "Peter.. A fire was planted at her house.. She, she's dead." Steve tried to comfort him. Peter just sat there, with no emotion. "Seriously regretting becoming an Avenger.. anyway.. What time is it?" Peter changed the subject.

"4AM." Natasha replied. "Yea I got school in a couple of hours." Peter said dully. Clint laughed. "You actually want to go to school? Kid, you just woke up from some weird dream state.. You don't have to go."

"But I am. Hello, gotta keep my GPA up, and my perfect attendance thingy too. Welcome to the life of a nerd." Peter chuckled. "What?! Nerd?! I mean I know you are, but I still have that video of you embarrassing Flash in the gym. You remember? The basketball thing? That was epic!" Wade exclaimed.

"What video? I want to see!" They all said. "No! Dude, that was a one time thing!" Peter groaned.

Wade pulled his phone out and scrolled through his camera roll. "This one!" He exclaimed laughing. He clicked play and put it in front of everyone to watch.

[ video linked here! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLCfIGPY6i8 ]

 

"Bruh! That was sick!" Clint laughed patting Peter's shoulder.

"Yea.. Thanks.." Peter muttered remembering the beating Flash gave to him after.

"That was impressive Peter. But don't show too much, people will get suspicious." Natasha pointed a finger. Peter sighed. "I know! That's why it was a one-time-thing." He retorted.

He got ready for school once everyone left, even after everyone tried to not make him go.

That one bubble was still in his head. Still making him think. It kept making him feel selfish. Though he couldn't get it out of his head.

_**Would I have to live with a different family? Would I go to a orphanage?** _

_**Im so sorry Aunt May. I'm sorry, Uncle Ben. I'm sorry, Mary Jane. I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry, Captain Stacy. And— I'm so, so sorry, Gwen.** _


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash gives one hell of a beating to Peter once he returns to school, Tony finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the bold stuff is working yay! :)) enjoy! + chapter seven will be up today or tomorrow!

Peter just couldn't think straight through out school, at all.

_My parents are dead. Uncle Ben is dead. Aunt May is dead. Harry is in prison— for the insane. Gwen's dad is dead. And Gwen is dead. I basically.. Killed them?_

He walked through the halls, only to be pushed by Flash. " ** _Puny Parker_**!" He exclaimed. "Heard your aunt is dead, and you were in the hospital, was Gwen there to— OH WAIT! She's dead too." He laughed. "Did you kill them with your nerdy looks? Or did they kill themselves so they didn't have to be with you?" He pushed further.

Peter didn't answer. He knew the truth— he knew he killed them. Flash laughed and kept pushing him about it. Peter sighed. "Yea. They died because of me." He muttered. "Because I'm a idiot." He muttered again. Flash stopped. "Parker.. I was joking.." He said.

"Yea well.. I wasn't. Congrats. Your right for once, Flash. Congratulations." He chuckled coldly. "Go ahead. Beat me. As always." He said. Flash smirked forgetting the topic. "Don't mind if I do.". He pushed Peter, and walked up to him as Peter laid on the floor. He grabbed him by the collar, and pushed him against the wall. "Is-is that all you got?" Peter grinned. He has had way worse than this. A crowd had formed already and people began to record.

"Puny Parker don't push your luck! I can beat you up in a _flash_." He made a pun out of his own name.

Peter laughed. "Wow, you literally made a pun out of your own name. That's fucking stupid." He spat. Flash growled, putting more pressure onto Peter's neck. "You don't scare me Flash. Your nothing but a bully. A disgusting bully. _**Spiderman hates bullies. Spiderman hates you.**_ " Peter hissed.

Flash growled louder, "Your just jealous that everyone you ever liked is dead! Your just jealous you have nothing! Your jealous of ME! You wish you even had a family!" He laughed. Peter growled, still feeling the burn on his neck from Flash's grip— but this was nothing. Peter didn't want to say anything. The only thing he could say was, "I-I'm not jealous of a bully like you."

Flash released his grip as Peter fell to the ground. He punched Peter in the jaw leaving a nasty bruise. Peter didn't do anything. "C'mon Parker. Beg me to stop. You know you want to." Flash grinned. Peter didn't say a word. Flash continued to punch and kick Peter. "I said beg, Parker!" He growled again.

"N-no. I won't beg for you." Peter spat.

Flash was about to say something, until someone came over.

"Flash Thompson! Get your hands off of Peter! My office right now! Peter get to the nurse." It was the principal.

"I'm fine.." Peter said as he got up. Bruises all over his face and body, little blood on his cheek. "I said go to the nurse, Peter!" He repeated. Peter got to the nurses office and the nurse gasped. She quickly patched him up and sadly smiled. "You need to show Flash who's boss. You can't let him push you around like this, Pete'!" She exclaimed.

Peter chuckled. "Thanks Nurse Jones, but he's stronger, and better than me. I couldn't take him down if I tried." Peter lied.

The nurse laughed. "That's not what I meant.". Peter looked confused. "What?" He asked. "Just get to class, and think about it." She smiled.

Peter walked back to his class, and soon school was over. He walked out of the school, still with bruises, and saw a fancy car outside the school with a crowd. "Peter!" Someone yelled from inside the car. Take a guess who it is? Correct! _**Tony fucking Stark**_! Peter sighed walking up to the car pushing through the crowd.

"Get in." He said. Peter opened the car door in the front and sat in, looking at the staring and shocked faces. I mean who wouldn't be shocked, that the school nerd, Peter Parker, getting into a car with Tony Stark in it.

He started to drive, and Peter looked anywhere but Tony's face. Tony looked over to Peter and stopped the car. "Dude! We're in a one way road!" Peter exclaimed. "Pfft does it look like I care? I'm Tony Stark. Now who fucked up your face?" He responded bluntly.

"No one." Peter lied. "We will talk about this at the tower."


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Avengers don't last forever..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Chapter Seven! this chapter is gonna be like 10% sad and the next is gonna be like a shit load of sad!!!! :)) enjoy.

They arrived at the tower rather fast. Peter looked down the whole time. They entered to see the Avengers sitting on the couch. They turned their heads to see a bruised Peter and a frowny Tony.

"What happened Peter?" Natasha asked. "Nothing." He mumbled. "Was it someone from school?" Steve asked. They all knew he hated bullies. "Yes.." He muttered under his breath. Steve growled. "It won't happen again, I promise." Peter tried to reason.

" _ **Don't make promises you can't keep, Peter.**_ " Bruce said. Peter smiled, even though it hurt because it reminded him of Gwen. " _But those are the best kind._ " Peter grinned. "What?" Clint asked. "Inside joke.." He responded.

"Okay who's the kid who did that to you?" Natasha asked. "I'm not telling–" the elevator door opened to reveal Nick Fury.

Everyone stood up and went over to Fury. "What's going on?" Bruce asked. "Well let's just cut to the chase, since Peter here is only 16, and has no relatives left, he will have to put into the orphanage. Child Services will find out." Fury informed.

Natasha put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "He is a teenage _superhero_ , we can't just leave him in the orphanage with normal people. What if they found out he is Spiderman?" She tried to reason, as always.

"Agent Romanoff, Peter has kept his identity under wraps for what now? 2 years? I think he'll be just fine." Fury replied smugly.

" _I'll adopt him_." Tony said. Everyone stared at him mouth gaping, "I thought you didn't like kids." Steve said. "Peter's a teenager, besides he's cool. He's smart  & stuff so it's good enough for me." Tony flashed a smile.

"I guess it's settled? Stark, I'll send over adoption forms—" he cut Fury off. "Send those to Pepper." He said. Everyone shook their heads knowing Tony wouldn't ever do paperwork. Peter's mind was not that excited. _Do I deserve this? I don't.. I don't. I kill everyone I get close too.. Maybe I should.. not be an avenger.._ Thoughts ran into Peter's head. "No." He said bluntly.

Everyone looked at him concerned. "What?" Tony asked. "..don't adopt me. Dont do anything. I don't want to be an Avenger." Peter responded. "What, why?" Steve asked. "I-I just can't. I'm sorry." Peter said. "You'll have to go to the orphanage, Peter." Fury said again.

Peter walked by the window that was open. " **Peter**. You'll have to come with me." Fury said. They walked toward Peter slowly. He removed his jacket, his pants and shoes fast. He grabbed his mask from the jacket. He was wearing his Spiderman suit. He placed the mask on. " ** _Peter! Come with me right now_**!" Fury ordered.

"You'll have to catch me first." He said and jumped out the window. He swung a web, ignoring the yells and screams for him. He couldn't do it before. He couldn't do it now.

He still grieved. Over Gwen. Over Uncle Ben. Over Aunt May. Over everyone. _**His world broke when Gwen died and it ended when Aunt May died.**_

He swung over to Aunt May's house. Seeing as it is still burnt, he walked inside. The door was unlocked, weird.

He looked inside. Everything was burnt. All his memories. Everything.

He ran to Aunt May and Uncle Ben's room. He looked around, and grabbed the family photo. It was his parents, Aunt May, Uncle Ben, and him.

He went into his room, and went into his closet, grabbing the bag that had the initials of R.P. He placed the photo in it. He grabbed everything he needed, all his memories that were saved. He put it in the bag. He found a lot of cash under his Aunt May's room. It was in a box. He read the paper that was in it as well, a letter?

_Dear Peter,_

_When you read this, I'll be gone. I know, that would probably be a long time from now, well not a lot. But I want to let you know I love you. With all my heart. And let me tell you something— I've always known you were Spiderman. I know your not stupid enough to wash the American flag, and I know you don't get mugged or whatever every night. I'm proud. But every night, I think, I know, that one day you'll get hurt and I don't want that to happen. I love you, Peter. So I left all my life savings in this box. Keep it. Make your life worth something, Peter and whatever you do I'll be proud; so proud. I hope your know that. We all are so proud, Gwen, Uncle Ben; we all are proud. All the battles and fights you have went through, yes it terrifies us, but your amazing. Not because your Spiderman._

_**Because your Peter Benjamin Parker.** _

_Love,_

_Your Aunt May._

He clutched the paper as if his life depended on it. _How can I undo all the pain?_ He asked himself.

Tears brimmed his eyes, though his mask was still on.

He placed everything inside the bag. And left. He changed into his civilian clothes before leaving and put his mask in the bag; his suit under his clothes.

He walked to the graveyard. Aunt May's funeral was only a few weeks away. He was about to get to Gwen's grave. But someone was there.

" _ **Harry**_?"


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word.
> 
> Venom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update!! Enjoy! :)

" _Harry_?" Peter asked with many mixed emotions.

"I knew you would come here, Peter." Harry said, his eyes not moving from the gravestone that held the woman Peter had loved.

"I thought.. I thought you were in jail– why are you here?" Peter asked slowly not wanting to alarm his old friend.

"You act like that insane institute can hold me. I'm here so I can tell you something." Harry smiled– not a friendly smile, a fake smile.

"What?" Peter asked, trying to come up with a plan in his head.

" _ **Gwendolyn Stacy**_. Wow.." Harry said trailing off. Peter grit his teeth. "What." He growled clearly because Harry had killed her,, or did he?

"It's just—" he started to laugh. He wiped the tears from his eyes. "It's just funny— how you couldn't save her. I mean if I were you— I could've easily saved her. But that's not what I'm here for, Pete'." Harry grinned.

Peter growled. "I _didn't_ kill her, **_you_** did." He said. "No, I said you couldn't save her.. There's a difference." Harry said.

"Okay why the fuck are you here Harry? To tell me about how I couldn't save my girlfriend? Or what?" Peter cut right to the chase. Harry cleared his throat. "Look Pete'.. Just.. Open your hands for me. I have a gift for you." Harry couldn't stop smiling, a fake looking smile. As if he was trying to act nice.

"Why..?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"..please Peter. For me. It's me Harry. The kid who saved you from bullies in elementary school. Please, just– open your hands up." Harry pleaded. Peter knew it wasn't a gift. "No." Peter responded taking a step back.

"Well, your getting it anyway." Harry smirked moving the hands that was behind his back, to show Peter. It was a jar– filled with black goo. Peter took more steps back, and the further he went back, the closer Harry got. Harry then dropped the goo on Peter's foot. "N-no.. Harry.. You can't do this to me.. Get it off.. Please!" Peter exclaimed watching the goo travel up his leg.

"You can't leave me with _Venom_." Peter started to breath in and out fast. Harry laughed hysterically.

"Nobody loves you, Peter. No one. Not me, not Gwen, not Uncle Ben, not Aunt May, NO ONE!" He laughed and laughed and ran off as Peter fell to the ground watching the goo take over his body. He looked up and saw a man running over to him. It was Deadpool. Now Peter and Wade's relationship was kind of on and off, mostly off. They weren't a thing, but they cared for each other.

"Petey! Baby boy! What happened?" Wade said trying to help him up.

Peter backed away from him. "G-get away from me, Wade.. Please.. He'll come for you.." Peter said. The voice in Peter's head started to grow louder, blocking Wade's voice out.

_**Peterrrrr, no one everrrr loved yooou.. Your nootttt sssssspiderman.... Yooou areeee VEENNOOMM!** _

The voice in his head started to grow. The Venom covering his whole body.

"He- he has Venom on him! Come over and help Peter!" He heard Deadpool yell into the phone.

Venom laughed hysterically. Peter was no longer in control.

Venom snatched the phone out of Deadpools hand. " _ **Thisss is not Peterr! VENOMM IS IN CONTROLL!!**_ " He yelled into the phone throwing it across the graveyard. Peter screamed and screamed trying to escape Venom. "W-Wade.. He-hel— _**I SSSSSHALL KILLL YOOOOU ALLLL**_!" Peter tried.

"Pete'! Please.. It's me Wade! Your Peter! Just—" Wade hyperventilated.

"S-sonic sou– _**ROARRRR**_!" The venom screeched. Peter tried to remember,, remembering how he got rid of it last time. He went into the clock tower and how the sonic boom removed the venom. Venom got up and swung away quickly. As he swung away, Iron Man had flew in front of him. "Peter! This isn't you! Stop!" He exclaimed.

" _ **THISSS IS VENOMM**_!" He yelled. He now had a larger body, and had many teeth as well a large tongue. As Venom swung people screamed from below.

Peter needed to reach the clock tower- _at midnight. fast._


	9. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom. That's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY! I have school &I totally forgot about this book!!! I might orphan this book... I just don't feel interested in this plot anymore..? :// we shall see. Enjoy this! :)

"Harry?" Peter asked with many mixed emotions.

"I knew you would come here, Peter." Harry said, his eyes not moving from the gravestone that held the woman Peter had loved.

"I thought.. I thought you were in jail– why are you here?" Peter asked slowly not wanting to alarm his old friend.

"You act like that insane institute can hold me. I'm here so I can tell you something." Harry smiled– not a friendly smile, a fake smile.

"What?" Peter asked, trying to come up with a plan in his head.

"Gwendolyn Stacy. Wow.." Harry said trailing off. Peter grit his teeth. "What." He growled clearly because Harry had killed her,, or did he?

"It's just—" he started to laugh. He wiped the tears from his eyes. "It's just funny— how you couldn't save her. I mean if I were you— I could've easily saved her. But that's not what I'm here for, Pete'." Harry grinned.

Peter growled. "I didn't kill her, you did." He said. "No, I said you couldn't save her.. There's a difference." Harry said.

"Okay why the fuck are you here Harry? To tell me about how I couldn't save my girlfriend? Or what?" Peter cut right to the chase. Harry cleared his throat. "Look Pete'.. Just.. Open your hands for me. I have a gift for you." Harry couldn't stop smiling, a fake looking smile. As if he was trying to act nice.

"Why..?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"..please Peter. For me. It's me Harry. The kid who saved you from bullies in elementary school. Please, just– open your hands up." Harry pleaded. Peter knew it wasn't a gift. "No." Peter responded taking a step back.

"Well, your getting it anyway." Harry smirked moving the hands that was behind his back, to show Peter. It was a jar– filled with black goo. Peter took more steps back, and the further he went back, the closer Harry got. Harry then dropped the goo on Peter's foot. "N-no.. Harry.. You can't do this to me.. Get it off.. Please!" Peter exclaimed watching the goo travel up his leg.

"You can't leave me with Venom." Peter started to breath in and out fast. Harry laughed hysterically.

"Nobody loves you, Peter. No one. Not me, not Gwen, not Uncle Ben, not Aunt May, NO ONE!" He laughed and laughed and ran off as Peter fell to the ground watching the goo take over his body. He looked up and saw a man running over to him. It was Deadpool. Now Peter and Wade's relationship was kind of on and off, mostly off. They weren't a thing, but they cared for each other.

"Petey! Baby boy! What happened?" Wade said trying to help him up.

Peter backed away from him. "G-get away from me, Wade.. Please.. He'll come for you.." Peter said. The voice in Peter's head started to grow louder, blocking Wade's voice out.

Peterrrrr, no one everrrr loved yooou.. Your nootttt sssssspiderman.... Yooou areeee VEENNOOMM!

The voice in his head started to grow. The Venom covering his whole body.

"He- he has Venom on him! Come over and help Peter!" He heard Deadpool yell into the phone.

Venom laughed hysterically. Peter was no longer in control.

Venom snatched the phone out of Deadpools hand. "Thisss is not Peterr! VENOMM IS IN CONTROLL!!" He yelled into the phone throwing it across the graveyard. Peter screamed and screamed trying to escape Venom. "W-Wade.. He-hel— I SSSSSHALL KILLL YOOOOU ALLLL!" Peter tried.

"Pete'! Please.. It's me Wade! Your Peter! Just—" Wade hyperventilated.

"S-sonic sou– ROARRRR!" The venom screeched. Peter tried to remember,, remembering how he got rid of it last time.

He went into the clock tower and how the sonic ringing of the bell removed the venom.

Why did Peter always end up in these situations?


	10. IMPORTANT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM VERY VERY SORRY!!

I will be orphaning this book I'm just.. Not interested in it anymore :// but I will still be creating more one shots and such on my account. Follow my tumblr, @sebthewintersoldier (it's new) and my Instagram, which is the same @ as tumblr.

I'm very sorry once again.


End file.
